de despedidas a bodas
by BrendaShizayaOrihara777
Summary: Alemania y Prussia van a la despedida de soltero de Francia...¿que pasara cuando Francia trate de besar a Prussia?


**DE DESPEDIDAS A BODAS**

ADVERTENCIA: Germancest (AlemaniaxPrussia)

Los personajes no me pertenecen T-T

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos encontrábamos en la despedida de soltero de Francia (le había pedido matrimonio a Arthur y extrañamente este le había dicho que sí). Para empezar no sé cómo fue que mi hermano logro arrastrarme a esto (bueno la principal razón es porque…alguien debe llevarlo de regreso a casa) pero aun así…Francia pidió que todos fuéramos con taparrabos y orejas de conejo…

**-West~ te ves adorable-**mi hermano no dejaba de mirarme

**-Bruder, creo que has bebido demasiado-**aunque debo admitir que ver así a mi hermano hace que mi corazón lata muy fuerte. No puedo apartar la mirada de su cuerpo. Tengo tantas ganas de devorarlo aquí mismo…no no NO…maldita sea tengo que sacarme estos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Pero aun así…estos pensamientos han estado dentro de mi cabeza por mucho tiempo…y por más que he tratado aun los tengo…

**-Mon ami Gilbert~- **Francia se acercó a mi hermano y lo abrazo por la cintura para acercarlo más hacia sí.

**-oh Francis, mira que casarte y con el cejón**

**-Si pero no es tan malo de hecho estoy realmente feliz, jamás pensé que aceptaría**

**-créeme que nadie se lo cree**

Seguían conversando pero yo no prestaba atención, en mi mente solo empezaron a aparecer formas de asesinar a Francia si seguía tocando a mi hermano de esa manera…entonces deje de pensar…Francia estaba cerca muy muy cerca del rostro de **mi hermano**...pero este idiota no se había dado cuenta…estaba a punto de besarlo… después vi que Francia estaba en el suelo y yo estaba cargando a Gilbert…salimos de la fiesta…y lo subí al auto…aunque el protestaba no le di importancia…estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar…y sin darme cuenta

Llegamos a casa…tome a Gilbert y lo subí a su habitación…a pesar de que él se retorcía pidiéndome que lo bajara…lo deposite en la cama…

**-oie West, ¿que se supone que está haciendo?-**no resistí así que me acerque a él y lo bese. Primero se resistió pero termino correspondiéndome.

**-eres un idiota Bruder-**lo abrace**-mira que dejar que Francia te toque de esa manera.-**

**-¿de que estas hablando West?**

**-él estaba a punto de besarte**

**-así es Francis siempre besa a todos**

**-no quiero…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-no quiero que nadie te bese!…quiero besarte yo Bruder**

Se sonrojo al igual que yo. Nunca me creí capaz de decírselo. Demonios, sé que ahora me va a odiar y ya nunca querrá volver a hablarme…

**-está bien.**

**-…¿Qué?**

**-a partir de hoy la única persona a la que besare es a ti…West…te amo**

Se acercó y me beso en la frente. Me abrazo ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Me sentí tan feliz, mi corazón latía muy rápido

** también te amo Bruder-**empiezo a creer que yo también bebí mucho**-bruder…cásate conmigo-**

El me miro con los ojos realmente abiertos

**-West…¿es-estas seguro?**

**-¿me amas?**

**-claro pero…**

**-entonces está bien…pero si tu no quieres lo entenderé**

Se sonrojo aún más(se veía tan adorable sonrojado)

**-acepto**

**-¿eh?**

**-te concedo el honor de casarte con mi maravillosa persona**

Después de eso lo bese con la mayor pasión posible. Comencé a acariciarlo y el a mí. Le quite la poca ropa que llevaba y comencé a besar todo su cuerpo mientras sentía como temblaba debajo de mí. Tome su pene y lo lamí

**-ah~ west**

Lo metí por completo dentro de mi boca mientras Gilbert seguía gimiendo. Tome uno de sus pezones con mi mano y lo retorcí

**-west~ eso…**

**-¿no te gusta Bruder?**

Se lo pregunte pero me volví a meter todo su miembro en la boca provocando que gimiera más fuerte. Yo ya no podía parar ni aunque me lo pidiera. Saque su miembro de mi boca y me lamí 3 dedos…

**-espe-west…**

**-Lo siento Bruder pero ya no puedo meterme sopórtalo por favor**

Metí el primer dedo dentro de el

**-west eso…se siente…**

**-¿te gusta?**

**-mmm~ si…ah~ me gusta mucho…**

Metí el segundo y pude sentir como arqueaba la espalda. Estuve unos momentos más así mientras él no dejaba de gritar y jadear una y otra vez. Entonces metí el tercero

**-AH~**

Se corrió. Esparciendo todo el líquido sobre u abdomen

**-¿Qué… fue… eso?-**

Volví a empujar en el mismo lugar…

**-ah~ West…es-ese punto…otra vez**

Así lo hice y continúe mientras lamia el líquido blanco que estaba en su abdomen. Vi como su miembro se volvía a levantar y yo no aguantaba más. Saque los dedos de su interior y me quite la ropa yo también

**-voy a entrar**

Tal vez quería decime algo pero lo calle con un beso mientras tome sus piernas y las subí a mis hombros. Puse mi miembro en su entrada y comencé a entrar lentamente. Pude sentir como gemía dentro de mi boca. Cuando se acabó el oxígeno me separe del dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos. Espere a que se acostumbrara

**-comenzare a moverme**

Lo embestí y el sentía muy bien…soñé con esto tantas veces y ahora que se cumplía no podía compararlo de ninguna manera. Era cien…no un millón de veces mejor que en mis fantasías

Seguí embistiéndolo una y otra vez cada vez más fuerte y más rápido que la anterior. Logre que se corriera otra vez mientras yo me corrí en su interior

Nos quedamos dormidos

Yo estaba realmente feliz porque de ahora en adelante nadie podría separarme de mi hermano…no de la persona a la que más amo nunca.

_**FIN**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Etto…¿les gusto? No me asesinen T-T perdón por las faltas de ortografía…espero que haya sido de su agrado

Acepto críticas constructivas pero no me amenacen porfis…


End file.
